creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CriticizerHere/What Exactly Is Slender-Man? (Just An Interpretation)
Slender-Man as we all know him is this seemingly mysterious and immoral being without any facial features wearing clothing such as a suit and tie. However, despite what many think about him, I believe this theory cannot exactly be proven yet I feel that maybe explaining what I mean can help understand what Slender-Man could be linked to and why. Slender-Man Represents Humanity? Thinking about humanity and its nature over the years of evolution, Slender-Man isn't too different besides the commonly referred to feature of a completely blank face. Looking upon the most recent crimes relating to his most common way towards approaching mankind, it is evident towards what we may become one day...Slender-Men '''and '''Slender-Women. Evidence 'Case 1' Date: 30th January 2010 Victim: 'Naga Vaishnavi '''Abductor: '''Unknown '''Location: '''Andhra Pradesh, India '''Age of the Victim: '''10 '''Outcome: '''Murdered '''Notes: '''Vaishnavi was murdered three days after her abduction. 'Case 2 Date: 4th June 2010 Victim: '''Kyron Horman '''Abductor: '''Unknown '''Location: '''Portland Oregon, US '''Age of the Victim: 7 Outcome: Unknown Notes: Horman disappeared when he did not return home from Skyline Elementary School. Local and state police along with the FBI conducted an exhaustive search for the boy and launched a criminal investigation, but have not uncovered any significant information regarding his whereabouts. 'Case 3' Date: 8th June 2010 Victim: '''Khan Kakama '''Abductor: Gordon Tumusiime Location: Bugolobi Kampala, Uganda Age of the Victim: 1 Outcome: Murdered Notes: Kakama was handed to the kidnappers by Molly Nabasa, his nanny. His parents, Sven and Naome Karekaho, work(ed) for the Uganda Revenue Authority and National Environmental Management Authority, respectively. 'Case 4' Date: 25 November 2010 (Thanksgiving Day) Victim: '''Andrew, Alexander, and Tanner Skelton '''Abductor: John Skelton Location: Morenci, Michigan Age of the Victim: 5-9 Outcome: Unknown Notes: '''The three boys' mother had custody of them, but they were at their father's house for Thanksgiving the last time they were seen. Their father was convicted of kidnapping them, and still claims that they are alive, though police believe them to be dead. Inference Slender-Man isn't truly a completely fictional entity but, he is instead another sinister representation of mankind's true enemy, '''itself. Our upbringing, mental health and current circumstances may change us one day to the point where we may do unforgivable actions which will be shamed upon by so many, we attempt to conceal our identity from others. We shield our faces from the harsh reality we have developed for ourselves, trying with every last resort to fix the mistakes that can never be repaired yet...we become worse. The care spent previously on our physical and mental health is mostly used towards attempting to connect back into society, with our bodies becoming the husks we possess as the arms, legs and torso stretch to inhuman extends without a consciousness or conscience to tell us that this is indeed wrong. Fingers grown at very strange lengths reach towards the ones who you relied on for support, for friendship, for your ideal life. Overall, Slender-Man is an eerily resemblance of our true side of what we may become, the true sinful view of our human nature to explore what we may use with the ability of dominion over the entire world, including our own species to become the very thing so unrecognisable that we view the terrifying creature before us being seen over all the world. Category:Blog posts